Cosas del amor
by Annita MA
Summary: ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando te das cuenta que él hombre al que amas se va de ti? Llorar con una amiga suele ayudar mucho, aunque su consejo no te aleje del dolor...


Este fic es muy corto, realmente muy corto, no hace falta que diga que es a alguna canción porque creo que es más que obvio ¿No? xD

* * *

-"Eran las 3 de la tarde en la pensión Asakura, estaban sentadas frente a frente dos chicas, una rubia, la cual era la propietaria de aquélla casa y; la otra una peli-plateada, que había ido a visitar a su amiga Anna por varios problemas. Jeanne sabía que la relación de Yoh y Anna iba excelente, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su relación con Len. Últimamente Len había estado distante con ella, ella había intentado de todo, más sin embargo no había logrado nada, así que decidió buscar ayuda por parte de Anna. Jeanne estaba desesperada y fue a buscar a Anna a su casa. Anna se deshizo de Yoh, para así poder escuchar a su amiga. Anna le ofreció una taza de té y así dominó el silencio entre ellas, pero Jeanne decidió romperlo…"-

**-****Anna, tengo el corazón herido…-** pronunciaba ella, mientras miraba a Anna con mucho dolor **-el hombre que yo quiero se me va, ****lo estoy perdiendo, estoy sufriendo, ****llorando de impotencia no puedo retenerlo****-**

**-Amiga, mientras quede un esperanza, ****tú tienes que luchar por ese amor…-** decía Anna mientras la miraba con dulzura **-si él es el hombre de tu vida, ****no te des nunca por vencida,****que vale todo si se lucha por amor****-**

**-¿Cómo puedo hacer****?-** preguntaba Jeanne mientras se paraba violentamente de la mesa-

**-Entrega todo****-** decía Anna mientras igual se paraba pero con tranquilidad-

**-Todo se lo di-** decía Jeanne realmente dolida-

**-Intenta un modo****-** decía Anna mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro de Jeanne-

**-No es posible que se pueda querer más****-** decía Jeanne mientras miraba a Anna con ojos llorosos

**-Pensando así lo perderás****\- **soltó secamente Anna, Anna sabía perfectamente que el amor no tenía límites, y eso lo había comprobado con Yoh, ella lo amaba infinitamente-

**-¿Y si él se va****?-** preguntaba Jeanne con mucho miedo a la respuesta

**-Lo habrás perdido****-** soltó Anna sin ningún rodeo

**-¿Qué me quedara?-** pregunto amargamente Jeanne

**-Lo que has vivido-** Dijo Anna con algo de dolor, pues aunque no pareciera le dolía ver a su amiga sufrir de ese modo

**-Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor****-** decía Jeanne mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su mejilla rosada

**-Son cosas del amor****-** dijo Anna mientras miraba a Jeanne

**-Amiga yo no sé qué está pasando ****¿****será que habrá encontrado otra mujer****?-** preguntaba Jeanne mientras agitaba la cabeza en forma de negación, ella no podía creer que Len fuera capaz de eso **-****ya no es el mismo, su indiferencia, ****la siento por las noches, rechaza mi presencia****-**

**-¿Amiga no será que has descuidado ****la forma de buscarlo en el amor?- **decía Anna, ya que Len se había desahogado con Yoh, y él le había contado a Anna todo lo que Len le había dicho, es por eso que Anna tenía una idea de la situación por parte de los dos -**quizás la casa, la rutina ****se ha convertido en tu enemiga ****y está cobrando un alto precio por tu error**-

**-¿Cómo puedo hacer?****-** volvía a preguntar Jeanne con un poco de esperanza y decepción por la muy anhelada respuesta de Anna

**-Entrega todo****-** volvía a insistir Anna

**-Todo se lo di-** volvía a replicar Jeanne

**-Intenta un modo****-** le respondía Anna mientras fruncía el ceño, ya que si Jeanne no cambiaba de opinión no podía ayudarla

**-No es posible que se pueda querer más****-**

**-Pensando así lo perderás****-**

**-¿Y si él se va****?-**

**-Lo habrás perdido****-**

**-¿Qué me quedara?-**

**-Lo que has vivido-**

**-Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor**\- soltó amargamente Jeanne antes de ponerse a llorar sobre el hombro de Anna

**-Son cosas del amor-** le respondió Anna mientras hacía la única cosa que POR AHORA podía hacer por su amiga, y eso, era darle su hombro para llorar

FIN

* * *

Este Fic, está oficialmente terminado, Jajajaja, es el único capítulo de esta historia :D


End file.
